


Eat to Live, Live to Eat

by Soeverlasting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Gen, Slice of Life, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Entrapta introduces Hordak to tiny foods.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Eat to Live, Live to Eat

One day, Entrapta got hungry while researching with Hordak. He gave her one ration bar, the same kind given to each Horde soldier. Entrapta examined the bar up close before slicing a small portion off with a sauntering knife and taking a bite.

"This is awful." Entrapta spat out, spilling bits out onto the workbench. "Where's the taste?"

"It has all the nutrients you need." Hordak spent months perfecting a perfect synthesis of nutrients to feed his army. It was a quick and efficient design. "Taste is irrelevant."

Entrapta didn't think so. She wouldn't have gotten into tiny foods if that was the case.

The next day, Entrapta gave Hordak a tiny cupcake, with bronze frosting and sprinkles. "Here try this," Entrapta said.

Hordak examined the confection in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"I jury-rigged one of those ration bar dispensaries into an oven and had Scorpia get me the ingredients," Entrapta said.

Hordak needed to remind the force captain to not indulge in Entrapta's whims but for now, he won't reject his partner's gesture. He took a bite out of the cupcake, tasting chocolate topped with salted caramel. It was sweet and chewy. "This is much too rich, not nutritious at all."

"That's not the point," Entrapta said. "You're supposed to enjoy it."

"I don't need to enjoy my sustenance," Hordak said before getting back to the workbench, closing the matter for now.

Entrapta was, if anything, determined _. So Hordak wanted something nutritious and enjoyable?_ Entrapta set to work on her lab partner's peculiar tastes.

In the meantime, Hordak allowed Entrapta to keep her confections as long as she didn't give any to the soldiers and she stopped modifying any more dispensaries.

Naturally, Entrapta absentmindedly left one cupcake out for Rogelio to steal with his lizard tail and share with Kyle and Lonnie. All three of them raved about the confection and soon rumors of an edible substance that tasted-well good- spread throughout the Horde.

It was only a matter of time before some mildly rebellious engineers found Entrapta's modified dispensary and replicated the recipe and design. The cupcake became the hottest new contraband within the horde, giving Hordak a small amount of grief trying to suppress.

/-/

It was another day working in the lab when Entrapta presented Hordak with another dish. "I remembered Mermista was talking about the popular dishes from her kingdom. She called this one sushi."

Hordak looked down at the plate and saw a variety of pieces. All of them seemed to be some matter of raw seafood on top of rice. Some were wrapped with seaweed.

"What are these orange orbs?" Hordak pointed to one of the toppings on one of the rolls.

"Mermista calls it _tobiko,"_ Entrapta said. "Further examination identifies them as external released egg masses of fish."

Hordak picked one up and, much like the cupcake, examined it before biting it. Flavor exploded inside Hordak's mouth, all in complex textures that Hordak never experienced before.

He picked another one which gave Entrapta a wide smile and her hair perked up in excitement. "You like it!"

Hordak schooled his features, feeling such a concession is somehow a failure on his part. "It is adequate. The nutritional value of fish cannot be underestimated." Entrapta gave a slight frown. "But I did enjoy them." Hordak turned around. "Thank you."

Entrapta was glad. Since then, whenever Entrapta and Hordak had a lunch break, they shared a plate of sushi and the occasional cupcake.


End file.
